


get'cha head in the game (or, you know, the pool)

by emullz



Series: swim is love, swim is life [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Parents, Alternate Universe - Swimming, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emullz/pseuds/emullz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then they both looked down as the starter told the swimmers to take their marks, just in time to see Octavia blow them a kiss before she bent down to grip the front of the blocks. Even Bellamy’s nerves couldn’t get in the way of the smiles that crossed their faces. </p><p>or, the one where octavia slays at the NCAAs, splash magazine gets a shoutout, and bellarke is #1 in the pool, #1 in our hearts</p><p>((ps this is directly related to my other fic what goes around comes around (just like a flip turn) and it might make sense if you read it alone but i have a feeling it won't, so, you can go check out the other fic if you want (i'm not the boss of you) and thanks for taking the time to read this far down on the summary. i heart you))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Swimming's New Darling

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, i couldn't stay away from my favorite swimming au for long (and i am shipper trash so) 
> 
> enjoy the 4 year time jump and don't forget that breathing is overrated 
> 
> GLOSSARY: 
> 
> the whole lane 1/outside smoke thing: the way they place swimmers in races is the fastest time in prelims goes to lane 4, second fastest to lane 5, then lane 3, etc etc. basically it means that octavia is seeded seventh when she dives in the pool, and nobody really expects her to win. like, at all. 
> 
> NCAAs: they're the college championships. you have to qualify, they're televised, it's a big deal. 
> 
> splash magazine: it's a magazine all about swimming. if you grew up a swimmer (like me) it came in the mail and you looked at cute swimsuits and olympic swimmers and you were like, yes, splash magazine. it's the best. 
> 
> if you have any other questions, please please ask. yay.

Clarke leaned over to bump Bellamy’s shoulder with hers. “You know, I kind of thought Octavia would’ve gotten the hell out of the pool at this point. She really never ceases to amaze.” 

 

Bellamy laughed, but the sound was lost in the loud and heavy air, thick with chlorine. He’d always say that Clarke never looked so beautiful as when she was next to a pool, her cheeks flushed and her eyes bright and her hair escaping from the confines of her messy bun. She would always tell him that he looked stupidest, with his shaggy hair and the sheer amount of sweat that would roll down his face from his temple. “My lips always get salty,” she’d protest, and he would tell her that she didn’t have to keep kissing him in random places every ten minutes.

 

“I like to remind myself that we haven’t magically time traveled back to high school. You would’ve punched me if I kissed your forehead back then,” she’d always say, and Bellamy would tug at the little hairs that framed her face and sometimes, he would rub his sweaty head into her shirt and she’d yell at him. 

 

“You always look for something to fight about, don’t you,” Bellamy said into her ear. Clarke gave him a look, the one that meant he wasn’t being flirty enough and would he please just roll with the punches? 

 

“I’m just saying that, as a senior and a captain, you should take the college rivalries a little more seriously. Especially because we’re going to kick your ass.” Bellamy stared at her, at the red and black paint on her face, and he sighed. 

 

“Fine. The only thing I hate more than Harvard is you, you’re dead to me, and Yale is amazing in every conceivable way,” Bellamy deadpanned flatly. “Also I want my sister to crash and burn in her races because beating a Yalie is a Class A Felony.” 

 

Clarke kissed his temple, made a face as she rubbed her lips on the back of her arm, and faced the pool happily. “I hope you have the handcuffs, because Octavia is going to kick ass.” 

 

Bellamy fell silent in the minutes leading up to his sister’s race, feeling Clarke’s hand squeeze his arm in silent solidarity. When she climbed up to the blocks in lane one, he actually stopped breathing. 

 

“Bellamy?” Clarke asked, her voice soft so not to break the silence that surrounded the start. “If you faint, I am not catching you. I’m really not.” 

 

And then they both looked down as the starter told the swimmers to take their marks, just in time to see Octavia blow them a kiss before she bent down to grip the front of the blocks. Even Bellamy’s nerves couldn’t get in the way of the smiles that crossed their faces. Until, of course, the start went off and Octavia was the last one off the blocks. 

 

“Relax, relax,” Clarke crooned, watching the smile slide off Bellamy’s face. “Her starts are shit, they’ve always been shit, this is nothing new. Just wait for her underwaters, okay? They kick ass.” 

 

Bellamy nodded, too busy watching Octavia’s strokes to say anything back. Every time his sister touched the wall and turned, she gained a little bit more on the girls in front of her, until, finally, on the last lap, something switched on in her stroke and she started gaining ground. Clarke could hear the crowd screaming for the girl from Georgia in lane four and the favorite to win the event, a girl from Stanford in lane five that was at least six foot two, but as Octavia picked up speed, the cheers quieted down and it seemed like everyone in the entire stadium held their breath. When all three girls touched at once, Bellamy finally tore his eyes away from the pool and onto Clarke. 

 

“I can’t look at the scoreboard,” he said in a strangled sort of voice. “Can you-“ 

 

An enormous smile slowly took over Clarke’s features, and she grabbed Bellamy’s arm again, her nails digging into his skin. “2:04.77,” she said, breathless. “Bellamy, she won.” 

 

Bellamy’s eyes widened just as the crowd realized what the scoreboard meant. A roar erupted from the section of the stands where the Cal team stood, and Octavia floated on her back in lane one, too tired to do anything but breathe heavily and let her hair stream behind her in the water. Bellamy finally got the message, and he laughed wildly, picking Clarke up and twirling her around, right there on the pool deck, kissing her recklessly as he set her back on her feet. 

 

“She won,” he said, with a look like he’d just been punched in the face. And then, again, but this time louder, and looking more like he’d just cured cancer. “She won!” Clarke only laughed and kissed him again.

 

When Octavia finally recovered and climbed out of the pool, she was assaulted by her older brother. They staggered back a few steps, and Octavia whined that he was choking her against his shoulder. Clarke stood a couple of paces behind with tears in her eyes, and when Octavia waved her over and pulled her into the hug, they spilled out and splashed on Octavia’s already wet hair. 

 

“Why are you sobbing?” Octavia demanded. “You didn’t even cry when you broke the American Record!” 

 

“Shut up,” Clarke answered, not even making the barest of efforts to wipe her tears. “Bellamy’s crying too.” 

 

“Yeah, but he’s such a dad I’d be insulted if he didn’t. I thought you had class.” Octavia managed to untangle herself and let Clarke fiddle with her part (friends don’t let friends get interviewed after races with bad hair). “How did you guys get on deck anyways?” 

 

“Clarke’s swimming and I climbed over the railing,” Bellamy said, too happy to be even the slightest bit sheepish. 

 

“You never stopped being a delinquent, did you?” Octavia said, a little too fondly, and then she was crying a little bit too. “Okay, okay, enough of this. I have to go talk to the people who are actually supposed to be here.” 

 

A couple weeks later, when the next Splash Magazine landed at her door, Clarke was a little taken aback when she found an article about Octavia inside the recap of the NCAAs. 

 

_Octavia Blake, one of Cal’s new Formidable Freshmen, took the 200 Breast trophy with an outside smoke and a lot of family support. Her older brother, a senior (and champion flyer) at Yale, and his longtime girlfriend Clarke Griffin (who had broken the American Record for Harvard in the 800 freestyle just a day before) practically tackled Blake after her race. In her interview, she spoke fondly about the both of them: “They’re the best support group I ever could’ve asked for. There’s no way any of this would’ve ever been possible without them- actually, if I’m being real, I’d probably be in juvie if it wasn’t for Bell and Clarke.” And, when asked about the high school she graduated from not yet a year ago (that’s produced not only Griffin and both Blake siblings, but Kenyon’s Nathan Miller, MIT’s Raven Reyes, and Loyola’s Jasper Jordan in the past 4 years alone), Blake practically glowed with pride. “They’re more like my family, and I did promise I’d give them a shoutout on the off chance that this actually happened to me- you guys suck and I love you more than life itself!”_

 

_And, the final question, which Blake managed to answer with both humor and grace (and is mostly the reason we wrote this article) reveals more about what it means to be a swimmer than any interview we’d heard conducted at this year’s NCAA Championships._

 

_“What did I think about during the race? Well, I had Get’cha Head In the Game stuck in my head, which was kind of amazing. And also I was mentally laughing about the fact that my brother looked like he was going to barf, which made me forget about the fact that I kind of had to barf, and then I was thinking about how much my legs hurt, and then I was sort of like, wait, they’ve hurt a hundred times worse than this in literally ever practice I’ve ever been to. That’s stupid, why don’t I just swim faster? And then I was done and all I could think was ‘thank God that’s over,’ and then I realized I won and I thought I was hallucinating, and then I was like, oh shit, I have to go give an interview and I don’t know what I’m going to tell them. This still feels like someone is playing a sick joke on me. And then, I got tackled and I cried cause I owe every one of my teammates since I was six every single one of my successes, and then I came here and rambled and probably embarrassed myself.” Then she smiled told the interviewer, “I’m good at swimming, not so much at public speaking.”_

 

_Every single one of the editors at this magazine laughed, and then cried as they followed the story of the Blake siblings from their humble beginnings in small town Pennsylvania to becoming the darlings of the swimming world. We can’t wait to see where Octavia Blake goes (we hope Rio), and we can’t wait to hear more of her incredibly candid and charming interviews (and we also want to be invited to the Griffin Blake wedding, but that’s neither here nor there)._

 

Clarke tore the article out of the magazine and she had it framed. And then, four years later, when the Splash article came out about her and Bellamy’s wedding, she hung it up right next to the first one. 

 

 


	2. A Wedding of Olympic Proportions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> remember how i talked about the splash magazine article where clarke and bellamy get married? i seem to really like writing splash magazine articles, and it just happened. oops.

Bellamy took one look at the magazine and turned paper white. _A Wedding of Olympic Proportions_ was emblazoned on the cover, right under the large Splash logo. “Clarke,” he called, a little shaky, “since when did we become tabloid fodder?” 

 

“Since when do we use the word ‘fodder’ in casual conversation?” Clarke answered from the basement, sorting through Bellamy’s abundance of books. Bellamy let the silence prompt Clarke into taking him seriously. “Since the world fell in love with me and learned to tolerate you.” 

 

“That may be true, but it doesn’t explain why there’s a picture of us on the cover of Splash Magazine.” Bellamy tossed the offending magazine on their kitchen table and closed his eyes. “I’m not saying I’m freaking out, but that’s exactly what I’m saying. Who on Earth sent them the wedding album?” 

 

Clarke made her way up the stairs, holding _A Complex and In Depth Look at Emperor Julius Caesar_ and two frozen meals. “Do you really have to ask that question?” she asked, setting down the literature and their dinner on the table and picking up the magazine. 

 

“Can you read it first and then tell me if it’s embarrassing?” Bellamy asked, his hands tangled in his hair in the way that Clarke knew meant he was trying very hard not to become what she called the “Four Year Old In An Old Man’s Body” version of Bellamy.

 

Clarke flipped to the page the table of contents said their article was on and cleared her throat. “I’m going to read this out loud, and you’re going to understand that when people call my dress ugly they’re either blind, jealous, or both, and you aren’t going to get mad. Okay?” 

 

Bellamy nodded and kept his eyes closed. 

 

_Once again, the swimming world’s power couple Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin have us squealing over the pure amount of cuteness that presides over their relationship. We received emails of some pictures from their star-studded wedding from Blake’s own little sister (and Griffin’s Maid of Honor) Octavia Blake with the subject “he’s going to kill me but please write this article.” It’s not unreasonable to assume that we’re grateful for the younger Blake’s contribution to our content and also worried about her wellbeing, and we’ll be sure to check up on her after this article is printed. That said, let’s delve a little bit into the absolute perfection that is Griffin and Blake’s relationship._

 

_We’ve done interviews with both Griffin and Blake in the past, so I don’t find it hard to believe that they’ve tied the knot. I’ve had the immense pleasure of writing several articles about both the Blake family and Griffin, and each time the amount of casual love and camaraderie that floats around the room as we chat is something I’ve never seen with anyone else. The legendary high school team captained by Blake and Griffin has produced upwards of seven college level swimmers to date, and apparently still gathers for breakfast at their local diner during school holidays. Almost all of them were at the wedding, and when asked for a quote, Jasper Jordan and Monty Green, who both graduated from Bucknell, were only too happy to oblige._

 

_“Mom and Dad finally got married!” Jordan crowed over the phone when I called. “They’re nerds and they deserve all the happiness. Also I won the pool betting on when they’d get over themselves and make out first, and I bought my lucky goggles with that money, so you could say they’re the gift that keeps on giving. I wore the goggles to the ceremony, and I’m pretty sure Clarke and Bellamy traded off wearing them for the pictures.” That fact is true (see insert photos)_

 

_Green had much the same sentiment, saying “the wedding was pretty, Clarke looked beautiful, and Bellamy looked hot as hell in a tuxedo. I love them both, partly because of all of their love and support, but mostly because of the open bar.”_

 

_We even got a comment from the elusive Raven Reyes, notorious for cursing out impolite photographers: “It’s about time. Even if they are terrible dancers and I had to watch them flail all night.”_

 

_The story of Griffin and Blake’s relationship is even cuter than the wedding ceremony, however. The pair swam on the same club swim team since the ages of 7 (Blake), and 5 (Griffin). As the competition between the two grew, so did the animosity. “It was always a competition to see who would be the last one in the pool,” their longtime coach Marcus Kane described. “And who could get in first, and who could out touch the other during kick sets. I think the only thing that kept the pool intact was the fact that they swim completely different events.” They ended up at the same high school, and then were Captains of the girl’s and boy’s teams. That year, they took their team to the top of their championship meet, Griffin shattering the 500 free record at Rutger’s college pool and Blake coming in first in not only his individual events but both his relays._

 

_That meet marked the official beginning of the Blake Griffin relationship, which had swimming fans all over the country awwing as Yale and Harvard couple cheered on Blake’s little sister and their teammates at dual meets and the NCAA’s alike. Griffin and Blake, who hold several American Records each, made it to Olympic Trials, the National Team, and eventually the Olympics. We all know how that turned out. I think I died of cuteness._

 

_And now, it seems, they’ve made everyone else even more jealous by getting married surrounded by their closest friends and family and looking absolutely stunning doing it. In Nathan Miller’s comment about the festivities “I think I speak for everyone when I say we owe a lot of our successes to Bellamy and Clarke, and I can’t thank them enough. But obviously they’re just paying us back for helping them get their heads out of their asses and realize that they were meant for each other. So, Bellamy and Clarke, you’re welcome, I love you, and I hope Bellamy enjoys being a trophy husband.”_

 

_Now the only person who’s comment may have beat the Kenyon swimmers is the Maid of Honor, and the reason for this article. The paragraph under the photos attached in Octavia Blake’s email may in fact get her off the hook for sending us the photographs._

 

_“I started swimming because of Bellamy, and I kept doing it because of Clarke,” Blake wrote.“And honestly, even though they’re going to get really mad at me, it didn’t have to be swimming. We could be gymnasts, or chess players, or equestrians. In every place in the world and in every universe, Bellamy and Clarke would follow each other to the ends of the Earth. And I say, with complete confidence, that everyone here today would be right behind them. And here’s the part where I start to cry for real, because Big Brother? I’ve loved a lot of people, and when I fall in love, you know how it is. It’s all encompassing and I sometimes forget about you. But I don’t think I will ever love anyone the same way I love you. So just know that every time I dive into the pool, every time I go to a college class, and every time I so much as crack a smile- it’s thanks to you. And Clarke? Well, you’re the person I wanted to be when I grew up. Except for this part, I really never wanted to be married to an old man. So thanks for letting me pretend to be you for so long. And congrats, to both you nerds. I’m so happy for you.”_

 

_I’m not going to tell you there’s tears on my keyboard, but I’m certainly not going to tell you there isn’t._

 

_We here at Splash Magazine don’t get to comment a lot on weddings because high profile swimmers are often too busy to take time off to date, let alone get married, and Clarke Griffin and Bellamy Blake have been swimming’s favorite couple for close to eight years now. We’ve been waiting for quite some time, and we all want to offer the two our sincerest congratulations, and we hope that Octavia doesn’t get too much flack for this._

 

Bellamy coughed, and Clarke watched a tear trail down his cheek. 

 

“You loser,” she said, trying to keep the tears in her eyes from falling out so she could gloat. “Those were direct lines from her toast. You’ve heard them already.” 

 

“You don’t get it,” Bellamy said, swiping angrily at his eyes. “You don’t have a sister.” 

 

“Excuse me,” Clarke countered, affronted. “Octavia’s been my sister for years now, and thanks to this ring, it’s legal.” 

 

Bellamy took a deep breath. “You can’t say shit like that, it makes me emotional, and then you make fun of me.” 

 

Clarke grinned and set the magazine down gently so it would be in mint condition when she found the time to frame it. She tugged on the curls at the nape of Bellamy’s neck and planted a kiss on his cheek. “You’re cute when you get like this. And, anyways, you’re my husband. It’s my right.” 

 

Bellamy looked up and pressed his lips against Clarke’s forehead. “Is verbal abuse grounds for a divorce?” he asked into her skin. 

 

“I didn’t go to college for academics,” Clarke said, laughing. “I have no idea.” 

 

“Guess I’m stuck with you then, huh,” Bellamy answered, a grin amidst all the tear tracks. “Too bad.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah this was only supposed to be a oneshot and then i wrote a followup accidentally (instead of doing my AP US homework wow emily great job) and so anyways this happened and i hope you like it. it's a little sappy because bellarke is life and it's hopefully also a little funny because bellamy and clarke are dorks and so


	3. Pool Rats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bellamy and clarke are parents and everything is good except one kid is too afraid of the water and the other one isn't enough afraid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is here bc u lovelies asked (also i'm trash)

Bellamy didn’t think he’d ever seen a bathing suit so tiny. “You’re sure she’ll fit into this?” he asked, holding it up. Clarke sighed deeply and tossed the cat off the bed. 

“Yes, Bellamy, she’ll fit. Why you ask that every time I buy her new clothes-“

“She’s so small!” Bellamy protested, shaking the striped fabric for emphasis. “Octavia was never this tiny.” 

Clarke snorted. “Octavia looked regular sized because you were five years old. It’s not my fault you’re an extremely large man and Eliza is a normal sized two year old.”

“Liza is not normal sized. Gus was at no time of his life this miniature and breakable,” Bellamy protested. “I don’t feel comfortable putting her in the big pool when she could easily be sucked into the drain.” 

“Gus has never been sucked into the drain,” Clarke responded, grabbing the bathing suit out of Bellamy’s hands and standing up. 

“Gus refuses to go in the pool, of course he hasn’t been sucked in,” Bellamy protested, following Clarke out into the hallway. “And we’ve already established that he’s normal sized, he’s probably too big-“ 

“Eliza is perfectly normal sized, Bellamy. Now please go put sunscreen on our children so we can get to the pool before they start asking for more food.”

\- -

They pulled up to the pool with two kids with poorly rubbed in sunscreen, one bouncing in her car seat and the other looking like he was about to cry. “What’s up, Gus?” Bellamy asked, twisting himself around in his seat as Clarke parked. 

“I don’t like the pool,” the four year old answered, his lower lip trembling.

“POOL!” Eliza shouted, her blonde curls bouncing. When Bellamy made a shushing noise, she covered her mouth with two hands. “Pool,” she whispered softly through her fingers. 

Clarke opened the door and started unbuckling Eliza. “Gus, can you help me and Daddy out by taking your buckles off for us?” Gus beamed and went to work on the straps that crisscrossed his chest. Once he was done, Bellamy lifted him out of the car. 

“You don’t have to go in if you don’t want to, buddy,” he whispered. Gus nodded into his shoulder, and Bellamy ran his hand over the dark hair on his son’s head. As they reached the gate of the Country Club, the guard at the sign in stand did a double take. Bellamy hoisted Gus higher on his hip and reached out for Eliza so Clarke could have enough hands to sign in with the pen. “I’ll go grab chairs?” 

Clarke nodded, shifting her bag higher on her shoulder as she smiled at the guard. As Bellamy made a beeline for a lounge chair under an umbrella, he caught a glimpse of the girl texting their names in all caps. Gus tapped Bellamy’s nose. “You know that lady?” he asked.

“She’s seen me before,” Bellamy answered, trying to keep hold on Eliza, who was trying to wriggle her way out of his arms to get to the pool. 

“On Google?” Gus asked. Bellamy wondered vaguely how his kid managed to comprehend the internet before he’d even started Kindergarten.

“Yeah, buddy, on Google.” When he reached the chairs, he dumped both kids unceremoniously onto one lounge chair and himself onto the other. “Whew, you guys are heavy,” he said, causing giggles.

Eliza immediately starting wiggling around inside her shirt, trying to get both arms out of the sleeves at the same time. Bellamy grabbed the top and pulled it off with only minimal difficulty, revealing a red and blue striped bathing suit that, to his immense chagrin, actually fit. “You need to slow down, Champ.” 

“Da, pool,” Eliza protested, now trying to wiggle out of her shorts. She put her hand on Bellamy’s chest and shoved like a little tyrant, and Bellamy had to fight not to burst out laughing. Once she managed to get her legs free, the joyful shout of “ready!” had the surrounding sunbathers giving him dirty looks. 

Gus gave Bellamy that look like he was going to cry again as Eliza climbed into Clarke’s tote bag to look for her goggles. “You can just put your feet in if you want,” Clarke said, gripping Eliza around the hips and pulling her out of the bag. “And since Daddy’s going in with Liza you can sit on the side with me. Does that sound okay?” 

Gus nodded and stuck his hand in Clarke’s, following Eliza, who was full out sprinting with Bellamy trying in vain to slow her down. She jumped into the pool with no warning, her limbs spread wide like a starfish and her blonde curls streaming behind her. When Bellamy pulled her out of the water her goggles were half full and she was laughing like a maniac. Gus tiptoed up to the side and stuck one foot in the pool. 

“I’m gonna get in,” Clarke said as Gus carefully sat down on the edge, curl his knees up to his chin, making sure none of his toes was in danger of getting wet. 

“Mommy, don’t-“ and then Clarke was underwater, and when she came up for air Gus’s curls were stuck to his forehead and he was laughing. He stuck one foot in tentatively and Clarke reached out to tickle his toes. 

“I know a secret,” she said as Bellamy tossed Eliza in the air. Gus’s small “what?” was drowned out by the resulting shriek of joy. 

“You can’t tell Liza,” Clarke whispered. “But there’s a way that we can go underwater without goggles.” 

“Underwater?” Gus shook his head and all the droplets of water landed on Clarke’s cheeks. “I don’t like underwater. It’s dark and cold.” 

“That’s the secret,” Clarke said, taking both of Gus’s hands. “It’s not dark when you can open your eyes.” 

“Really?” Gus had the tone of voice you only hear in children, when there’s still the whole world left to explore. “But you can’t open your eyes underwater.”

Clarke grinned. “I can if you come with me.” 

Gus’s eyebrows contracted, and he stuck his other foot in the water slowly and deliberately. “Eliza can’t open her eyes underwater.” 

“She can’t.” Clarke tugged softly on Gus’s hands, and he didn’t scramble back onto the deck like he usually would. “You wanna try?” 

Gus nodded.

“Okay, I’m going to pull you in the water with me,” Clarke said, her hands still tugging. “And you’re going to look at my eyes the whole time. Hold your breath, and don’t look away. Okay?” 

And then Clarke was underwater, and Gus’s eyes were open and staring at hers, the blue staring into the brown, and Clarke wondered how she could’ve created something so perfect, a little boy staring at her with all of Bellamy’s kindness and amazement at the world. 

When they came up for air, Gus was laughing and Eliza was paddling over, her goggles half off, and Bellamy was cheering. “I did it!” Gus yelled, and his hair was wet and too long and hanging over his eyes and Bellamy was prying him out of Clarke’s arms while Eliza grabbed onto her shoulders, her little fingers curling around the straps of Clarke’s bathing suit. 

“Good job, Buddy,” Bellamy said, soft enough so just Gus could hear, and then there was a kid on Bellamy’s shoulders and the two of them were strutting around the pool like Roman soldiers. Clarke let Eliza, still pulling at her suit, into her arms. 

“Gus in the water,” Eliza whispered, and Clarke grinned. 

Ten years later, Gus had broken Bellamy’s school record. Bellamy and Clarke spent hours arguing who was prouder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so basically this is something i wrote and then let sit around and barely edited and maybe it's bad but maybe its not (also i totally forgot that eliza taylor plays clarke when i named the kid eliza. i just wanted a classy name with a cute nickname and that's what i landed on) 
> 
> so anyways i hope you enjoy. maybe there will be more swimming adventures. maybe there will be olympics???? who knows. all i know is i did this and not my spanish homework and now that its online i can finally get my shit together
> 
> remember: you can always request scenes from this fic here or on my tumblr, bc really who needs to pass spanish? hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> ok cool!!!!! that happened!!!! if you want more, please tell me in the comments (bc i like this swimverse, but i do need motivation) 
> 
> also i didn't edit this, i'm sorry, and i love you. thank you for reading, find me on the net (emullz or officialbellarketrash on tumblr and emullz on fanfic.net) and i hope you enjoy this piece of pure procrastination (and bellarke being fluffy on the pool deck lol)


End file.
